The University of Pittsburgh and proposes to conduct a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Head and Neck Cancer. The overall goals of the Pittsburgh Head and Neck SPORE are to improve the detection, and treatment of head and neck cancer. The SPORE program will consist of four translational research projects in head and neck cancer, two research cores, a developmental research program and a career development program. The University of Pittsburgh Head and Neck SPORE will use an interdisciplinary approach to meet its objectives by carrying out projects with co-investigators in basic, applied and clinical science. It is also organ-specific in that its approach and all projects will test hypotheses about head and neck cancer biology, susceptibility, detection, or treatment. The long-term goal of the Head and Neck SPORE is to conduct clinical studies based on research results from the translational research projects, that will serve as the basis for improving the outcome of patients diagnosed with head and neck cancer. The four main projects include: (1) Cyclin D1 and XPD polymorphisms as potential risk factors of SCCHN; (2) Targeting Activated Stat3 in Head and Neck Cancer; (3) Wild Type p53-based Adjuvant Immunotherapy for SCCHN; and (4) Targeting EGFR and GPCR Signaling in SCCHN. The two research cores will interact closely to assist the main research projects, developmental research projects and the career development investigators in carrying out translational head and neck cancer research. The research cores include: (1) Histology/Tissue Banking and (2) Biostatistics and Informatics. The Head and Neck SPORE investigators will work together to synergistically achieve the goals of the program and will also interact with investigators from SPOREs at other institutions to improve the outcome of patients with cancer of the head and neck.